From Phantom to Helix
by Lord Shadow Raven
Summary: When Danny Phantom finds out he is immortal he goes to Clockwork to become the Time Master's apprentice after thousands of years Clockwork tells Danny of his new destiny to become Helix so the journey begins
1. Chapter 1

**Clockwork's ****Tower**

" Ahh Daniel you got my message"Clockwork siad with a smile as Danny flew in a second later with a worried look on his face

Clockwork frowned at this

Danny looked Clockwork in the eye and ask him "what was wrong"

Clockwork sighed and said "Daniel when I took you in after your family was killed I knew I wouldn't be here forever Danny I'm giving you your death right as King of the Ghost Zone and Keeper of Balance and the new master of Time" as Clockwork said this his staff transform into a Sythx

And gave the weapon to Danny

Danny was still in shocked as he took the weapon "b-b-but your a ghost you can't die plus why am I king and keeper of Danny unlike most ghost I have finally sovled my obsession .Tell me Daniel can you guest what my obsession is?

I shook my head no

Well my obsesion was to name my successor and you my son will be my replacement

"OK ok I get the new time master but why am I king and a keeper of balance"Daniel said

"Well you did defeat the Ghost King so the throne is now yours , as for the keeper of balance you are a halfa" With that siad Clockwork reach into a box and brought out the Crown of Flames and the Ring of Fury

"Here put these on"Clockwork said

As I took the crown and ring and put them in there rightful place I began to glow and I could feel my new gain power course through me .When the light died down I was wearing a white version of my hazmat suit and a black outer cloak with white on the inside,another difference with my hazmat suit is instead of my DP symbol I have a fire like black H symbol.

"Ah Clockwork why do I have a H instead of DP"I siad

"Well you are a higher rank then phantom now your at a level no one can achieve in any life time even I cant reach that high and no ghost will respect you with your current name" Clockwork stated

"Danny your name will be Helix you have power that no one can even comprehend I want you to go find Demon at the core of the Ghost Zone but first I must transfer all my power and knowledge to you"Once he said this he step toward and grabbed my Sythx and poured all his power into it after he was done he looked at me proudly and said

"Helix its been a good time knowing you make me proud my boy"an with his final words he faded he was gone The whole Tower change into a huge black and white castle.I did as Clockwork said and looked for Demon I traveled what seemed like a thousand years until I saw a ghost with a blood red cloak that seem to be in flames the only thing I can see under the hood was this ghost's eyes which were a deep shade of purple that seem to open my core like a book, seeing ever secret I ever tried to next to this cloak figure was a pure white crystal floating what seems to be the center point of the ghost zone.

I landed on the ground surrounding the white crystal only to realize that the floor I stood on was pitch black

I looked towards the unknown figure and ask him" sir are you demon?"

"Ahh Helix you have lots to learn come we must start right away"said Demon

Then Demon started to explain to me that by the time I'm done training I would be able to create my own reality


	2. Chapter 2

**50000 Years Later**

"Thank you for teaching me all you can master Demon"

"No no Helix it is I who should bow to you my King"Demon stated

"Well I have to check on the rest of the Ghost Zone so goodbye for now" I told Demon

As I left I summoned a portal to my castle and flew into it when I Came out I was shocked to see all the kings and queens of the Ghost Zone ready for a meeting,

"Great you are all here let's make this fast I'll let you keep your small kingdoms as long as you don't harbor criminals and go against my law now I also want a high council to be form so we can move forward and not backwards do we agree"I asked

"Yes"they said at once

"OK meeting adjured"Helix said

I sended them to there proper kingdoms I was about to relaxes when I got sucked into a bright yellow portal

**MT. Justice League**

"Megan let's play a game"said kidflash

"Totally what game are we playing"asked Megan

"How about we try to summon a Ghost" KF asked

" I don't know if that is a good idea kid flash messing with the spirit world could be dangerous"said Aqulad

"PFF if anything comes out I'm sure we can Handel it and besides the whole team is here if not"said kid flash in a matter of fact tone

He pulled out the game board and started to trying to summon a ghost all he got was wind miss martian went a go for it and then a huge yellow portal was created

The whole team was on high alert ready to take down any monster that's came through te portal but what they where not expecting was a young man who looked to be around robins age of 16

**Helix P.O.V.**

When I reach the other side to the portal I was dumbed on the ground when I could finally see around me I found 6 kids standing around me with there weapons ready

I got up and decided to introduce my self as Helix

"Hello my name is Helix"I said

"Hi I'm Megan would you want to be my friend"megan said

"Um sure"I said and decided to make the first move "Child where am I"I said laughing on the inside

"Who are you calling child where around the same age same as you and don't you know who I am"KF said

I looked at him and act like I was thinking about his name and said I have no clue who any of you are but if you excuse me I must go and with that I went through the roof before any of them realise what I said

I forgot how great it felt to fly I mean wow I've been busy far to long I need a life which is a bit ironic I was about to teleport to the Ghost Zone when the little teens came behind me and tried to catch me I decided to play with them a bit see how they hold up

**No Ones P.O.V.**

"We have to catch up to him to see if he is a friend or a foa"aqulad said

"What are we waiting for let's get him"Robin said

"Yes Robin is right dude we should take him done"Superboy said

Wally went running after the teen with his teammates following behind they caught up to the ghost teen they tried ever thing in there power they could but all there tactics were fruitless when the team was tired it was Helix turn to be on the offence so he just cloned himself and shot ten ecto beams at each person making the sidekicks all get knocked down and imprison by a sticky green substance

"Is that the best you got earthlings"Helix said

"No now who are you"Batman said coming from the shadows

"Oh I am sorry you must be there leader I am Helix King of the Ghost Zone Keeper of balance Master of Time and Father Of the Unkown Council"Helix said

"Hahahaha what a bunch of crap there is no Unknown Council"Wally said

Batman just glared at the speedster and then looked backed at Helix's

"What are your tension forwards earth and its people"Batman said keeping a straight face

"I have no intensions towards earth I've been sucked out of my kingdom and into your version of earth"Helix said

"Come so we can question you at the watch tower Manhuter beam us up"Batman said

Before Batman went he told the team to go back to base

**Watch Tower**

Helix just sat at the table smiling at the young woman in front of him

"Hello my name is Helix Master of time"Helix said

"So Helix what do you mean when you said this version of earth" Supergirl said

"What I mean is that there are multiple realities and demensions within each other"Danny said calmly

"An how do you know this"Supergirl asked

"You can ask Princess Diana the story of the unknown council"said Helix

"What are you"Supergirl asked

"I'll let you guest" I said smirking at the girl's

**10min Later**

"So J'John what did you get from him"Superman ask

"Its weird I couldn't read his mind and the only things I cant read are the dead and other Martians"J'John siad

"So it is the legends are true"Diana whispered

"What Legends Diana"Batman said

"The first creater it is said that before time or anything there was one man who was alone floating in nothing but darkness untill till he was able to make beings that would give purpose to the empty space around him he gave each of these beings a name like Unknown,Duat,Balance,Flame,Frostbite and Raven each one created a place of there own in each of there own reality creating there own universe but what all these beings had in commen was a throne outside of any of there domain but still in Helix's domain"Wonder women told the tale

"OK so what happen to Helix"the Flash asked

"He supposedly faded out but if this is really him I must tell the gods"Diana said running towards the teleporter

**Down in the Interrogation Room Helix P.O.V.**

I was smiling listening to Diana telling the tell of my past life I was surprise that my children told there creation that I faded

**AN:Sorry if my story is confusing I'm still working on the bugs hope Im able to reach you guys standards**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diana P.O.V.**

When I've finally gotten to Olympus Apollo had turn in for the night as i walked into the throne room to se Lord Zeus looking at the center of the throne room where a image of a young girl dress in silver hunters uniform holding in her hand a silver bow i just stared at the image for a minute just looking into the young woman's eyes

"Ahh Diana who you see here is your sister Thalia"Zeus said

I quickly bowed"my lord I have urgent news that you must know"I said

The god of the Sky looked at me and frowned"you may arise daughter i shall call a meeting shield your eyes"He warned

The second I covers my eyes there was at least eleven loud pop noises coming from within the throne room of the gods I open my eyes to see all the gods sitting on there thrones starring at me

"Well what is so urgent that we have to be summoned here women"sneered Ares

"I've had come here to tell you ...

**Back at the Tower Helix P.O.V**

I just sat there in the chair listening to the wild theories the superheros where making about me "You know if you want information I could give you if you listen to my terms"I yelled

A minute later batmanl looked me straight in the eye "What do you want"the dark knight asked

I want to use the restroom please o sir I asked

Is that all he asked curiously

Yes I answered

"Okay then I will have the Flash here show you to the restroom"

Batman said

He motion to the speedster in red as I followed the flash down the hall I could help but feel that this man in red was a son of Hermes he seem to act just like him with that mischief glint in his I. As I was about to ask him if he had a Greek relative or a supposed missing parent

"Hey kid are you going to use the bathroom or not I can't wait here all night"said the flash

I went into the bathroom the second I close the bathroom door I locked it I created a portal to my throne room in dimension five I stepped through to see all my children here the looked at me in aww and then aimed there weapons at me"who are you and what are you doing in my fathers realm"Draco said

"Be at peace young one for I am your father"I said

**Im sorry for anyone who reads this bit I was busy I'm trying to do more updates but also make the quality better**


End file.
